If i stay
by Athese
Summary: Shredder has been defeated but at a price, and Mikey falls into a coma afterwards. Will he ever wake up? One-shot. Brotherly-fluff


**Spoilers of the movie 'if I stay'! **

**~can't break the silence, it's breaking me~**

There were soft noises all around me. The cold floor was sending shivers down my spine. The light shining into my eyes was blinding, the noises were annoying around me. Every second the same beeping sound.

Beep, beep, beep.

I groaned slightly and tried to move my arms but somehow my body wouldn't react to me. It was like everything had been shut down and my body couldn't do anything. And how hard I tried, I couldn't move anything. So I just stayed where I was, lying on the cold ground, listening to the annoying sounds all around me.

Minutes went by and I started to wonder where I was, and most importantly why. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I know was being in the lair with my brothers. Leo was watching old episodes of Space Heroes while Raph was beating up his punching bag. I don't even know where Donnie was at that time.

But figuring he was in his lab, again. He had been in his lab ever since Karai got mutated in a wicked snake. Well it wasn't exactly wicked, it was actually very sad. I mean father just got his daughter back, and we our sister, and then she got mutated in a large snake, and all because of the Shredder.

Father was presumably in his room, again. Just like Donnie he has been locked away all this time. I don't even know what he is doing, probably meditating or something. Trying to reach his daughter somehow. And I was bored as usual, of course I only remembered that, and not how I came here, or what happened.

I cursed slightly in my mind. I hated not being able to do anything. I hated not being able to talk. But most importantly, I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to make sure if my brothers were okay, if father was okay. My body kept refusing my commands while I desperately tried to move something, anything.

Footsteps entered my… room? I cursed again and tried to move, but again my body refused. The person didn't talk and just walked past me, stopping next to me. There was a short sigh before something was written down.

"What are the results?" a serious voice suddenly broke the silence. There was a short shuffling sound and a door being closed.

"He is getting worse by the day" Was the only short answer. This voice was slightly higher than the previous one. Wait, was I getting worse? Was I dying or something? "The other one can be brought in" The same man said after that. Other one? What was even going on?

I still couldn't move anything or do anything, I was most likely captured and the other one was probably one of my brothers. I didn't know who, or if my other brothers were here too. Maybe my father was also captured. I just hoped this wasn't the case.

"Keep yer paws off me!" The growling voice of my brother came into the room. There was a loud sound, almost like chains. No, they chained him. They can't do that. He really was captured.

"I thought he would cooperate" The man with the low voice snickered and a soft laugh came from the other human. Directly cut off by a dangerous low growl from Raph. The chains kept making noises while they pushed Raph towards me, listening to the footsteps.

"Just secure him so he can't escape" The man said nervously, earning another growl from my hot-tempered brother.

"I ain't gonna hurt my brother!" Raph growled but listening to the sounds he wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back? Even more sounds of chains echoed through the room before the footsteps died out. There was a soft snort coming from Raph.

"Hey Mikey" He whispered silently. He has been crying. Even when I can't see him I know he has been crying. "I miss ya buddy. Please wake up, I can't lose ya" He added before the room went silent again. I miss you too Raphie, if could speak right now I'd tell you.

"I don't know if ya can hear ma. But please don't be scared and just come back to ma, I can't lose you, I love you so much" He was definitely crying by now. And I just knew the tears were now rolling over his cheeks, and he would be too stubborn to admit it once I did wake up.

I groaned as if felt the gravity pulling on my body once more. A soft breathing sound escaped my mouth and I groaned again when suddenly the light entered my eyes. The beeping sound next to me slowed down once more but I ignored the feeling and pushed myself up. I was lying on the floor…?

I groaned again and sat up, looking up. Only to see my big brother, really crying. My heart broke at the sight. Not only were tears rolling down his cheek, he was heavily chained. Both upper arms were chained to his body so he couldn't move them. And his hands were bound together. Making it almost impossible for him to move.

The chains around his upper arms were also attached to an iron chair, just as his torso and legs. He had some kind of tattoo on his lower arm and I frowned slightly. I couldn't believe my brother wasn't even fighting his restrains, and why didn't he see me?

"Raphie?" I quietly called out but he wasn't responding to me. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and I pushed myself up. Looking into the bed where Raph was looking at, only to froze in place. The person was clearly injured. Cuts and bruises over his body. Several wires sticking out of his body, a tube pushed down his throat. And what scared me most was that I was staring at my own body.

TMNT

_Somehow it was so obvious it was a trap. Someone calling April about having seen a giant snake. But they believed it and they went. And when they arrived they realized how stupid it had been. The trap was so obvious and still they went. They all drew their weapons as more footbots encircled them. _

_"Hello, old 'friend'" Shredder's voice beamed through the warehouse. Splinter glared up to see his archenemy standing on a higher platform, together with Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Fish Face. Splinter drew his own weapon and pointed it at Shredder. _

_"You fight without honor Oroku Saki!" He yelled. Shredder narrowed his eyes while the turtles drew their own weapons. Walking towards each other and standing shell to shell to defend each other when the fight would break out. _

_"You can't speak of Honor Hamato Yoshi" Shredder growled and turned towards his soldiers. "Footbots attack!" He ordered and directly after an enormous fight erupted. There were more footbots than ever but they all kept their ground. _

_All five of them stayed together in the middle and defended themselves as good as they could. Splinter's eyes widened when he saw one of the footbots preparing to throw a grenade at his sons. _

_"NO!" He yelled and jumped in front of his sons, knocking the bomb into the wall. A relatively large explosion followed and the building shivered upon the impact. Another explosion followed and the fire quickly spread through the building. _

_"My sons we must get out of here" Splinter yelled as he knocked down one of the last footbots, clearing the way for them. The four turtles nodded and wanted to followed Splinter but Shredder had other plans and quickly threw another bomb in front of the way. And Splinter could just jump away before the bomb detonated. _

_"Sensei!" They all yelled but it was no use. The wall was blown to pieces and rocks were jabbing into Sensei's back. He couched up blood and fell to the ground. Heaving and rasping for every breath. Shredder let out a sinister laugh and jumped down. The other mutants followed him soon and began to throw grenades at the turtles too. _

_"Master Splinter!" Donnie yelled as he dodged another grenade but wasn't quick enough to dodge a kick from fish face. He gasped as he felt his ribs breaking under the pressure and fell to the ground. _

_"You have lost Hamato Yoshi, your sons will perish" Oroku Saki beamed just as a scream from Leo tore through the room. Splinter just couched some more blood and glared towards the Shredder. "Now you will die" Shredder spoke and raised his gauntlet. _

_"No ya don't!" Raph growled as loud as he could and charged in on the Shredder. Despite all of his training he wasn't prepared for an attack like this and his eyes widened when he saw the sword piercing right through his iron armor. "That is for Splinter" Raph said with so much hurt in his voice and threw Shredder's lifeless body away. Ignoring the blood that splattered him. _

_He choked on his breath and kneeled down his sensei. He turned his father on his back and took his hand. Swallowing heavily. He wasn't going to make it, he didn't have to be a genius to know. Blood was trickling down his mouth and he was heaving with every breath. _

_"I love you my son, all of you" Splinter managed to rasp out before he went limp in his arms. His eyes shut and his heart stopped beating. Raph shut his eyes too and carefully lowered his father and his sensei on the ground. _

_"I'm so sorry father" He whispered before he ran towards his brothers. He couldn't give up on his brothers. He may have failed his father, but he wasn't about to fail his brothers. Sirens were nearing them and he knew it was for the fire. _

_"Mikey we have ta get outta here!" Raph yelled when he noticed that the building was about to collapse. Mikey only nodded to Raph before running over to Donnie and picking him up. There was already a large bruise forming on his plastron and he was gasping for air. _

_"Hang in there D" Mikey encouraged him and began to ran outside the building, Raph a meter behind him, supporting Leo. Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fish Face were about to follow when another bomb went off and the whole building exploded. They all screamed when the bricks started collapsing on them. There was a second of silence before the whole building exploded again. _

_An enormous blast swept away the whole building and sent bricks flying. Mikey and Raph cried out when the heat hit them and they were knocked towards the ground by the bricks. Raph scrambled up and looked at the building with wide eyes. It was over, Shredder was gone, Fish Face, Tiger Claw and Rahzar were gone. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, and so was father. _

_He felt himself growing dizzy and the last thing he knew were the people approaching them before he passed out. _

_TMNT_

Angrily he wiped away his tears. He felt so stupid right now. It they hadn't listened to that message, if they hadn't fought the Shredder. Mikey wouldn't be in a coma right now, father wouldn't be that and.. He growled and bit his lips.

"That's what happened Mikey, Ya fought so hard…. I couldn't protect Father, please don't go away too" Raph said and looked away from the unconscious turtle.

"I won't Raphie, I just don't know how…" Mikey whispered and hugged his older brother, but just like everything he did, Raph didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't responding to his voice, he wasn't responding to his touch. And he was still lying on the bed, unconscious.

"We were found by the police and transported to a special scientist facility" Raph spat out and wiped away his new tears. "I convinced them to treat you guys but they still don't trust ma" He snorted and gestured to his chains.

Mikey could feel his own tears stinging in his eyes. "I begged them. Bet ya would have liked that, but I begged them to save you all. It just wasn't enough" Raph admitted and painfully closed his eyes as new memories kept floating in. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to be remembered. But once the tears came he knew he couldn't stop it.

Mikey's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't enough? What was he talking about?! He couldn't, Leo, Donnie. They couldn't be…. No it wasn't true. They…. They couldn't be dead.

"Donnie's out of surgery but Leo died on our way here…. He took a sword for me Mikey. He protected ma and now he's dead" Raph admitted and burst into more tears. No, it couldn't be. Leo couldn't be dead. Slowly Mikey untangled from his hug with Raph. Leo… He couldn't be dead. His legs felt like jelly beneath him but he ignored it and ran out of his room.

It was highly secured so they wouldn't escape but somehow he found himself being able to walk right through the door. He ran as fast as he could, tears were streaming down his face. Leo couldn't be dead. Not his big brother, not his leader. First his father and then his brother. Leo… He couldn't be dead. Please don't.

He ran, not knowing where he went. He had no idea where he was heading or what he was doing. Until he found himself in front of another highly secured door. And in the room was Donnie. He looked even worse than he did, his skin was deadly pale and he too had a breathing mask on top of his face.

Mikey gulped and walked inside. Slowly making his way over to Donnie's bed. "Hey Donnie" Mikey whispered and rubbed Donnie's hand. But just like Raph, he didn't notice. His eyes were partly open but they weren't focused and if it wasn't for the heart machine attached to him, Mikey would've thought he was dead.

"Please be okay Donnie. I can't lose you too" Mikey whispered and climbed on top of the bed. He knew everything he was doing wasn't real, but he wasn't even sure if he was real. And this would maybe be the last time he could ever cuddle up against his brother. If he didn't figure out how he was supposed to go back, he would never see his brothers again, Raph, Donnie.

"Please Donnie. Father and Leo may be gone but Raph is still here. Don't leave him alone in this madhouse. He needs you" Mikey whispered and curled himself up against Donnie. Nuzzling his face in Donnie's plastron.

TMNT

"It is time to leave" Anna's voice sounded through the room. Raph sniffled and wiped away his tears before looking up to the young nurse. "Don't cry, he will be okay" Anna tried to cheer him up as 2 strong men entered the room.

"I don't want him to die too" Raph said in a low voice as he allowed the men to unchain him. Anna's face flushed with guilt and she placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I will do everything to save your little brothers" She assured him and against all the instructions she had, she pulled Raph into a hug. Anna wasn't very old but she was still a grown up and she was taller than Raph, but they both didn't seem to mind. Raph was frozen in place when his face was pressed against the skin of the nurse but he didn't pull away.

"They will be fine Raphael" Anna smiled towards the crying mutant before he was led away by the security. Anna sighed and walked over to the unconscious one. His hands were strapped to the side of the bed with thick leather straps so once he would wake up he wouldn't attack someone, but they made sure it wouldn't hurt him.

The other people working here were still afraid these mutants were dangerous but Anna was different. She had seen the red one through this whole ideal. He had shown real human traits. He had been crying over the loss of his father, over the loss of his brother. And over the possible loss of his two remaining brothers.

The others didn't agree with her but she thought they were overreacting. They surely weren't mistreating them. They did everything they could to keep them alive, they just secured them so they wouldn't attack them, even if Anna didn't think they would. They fed the red-banded turtle every day, whenever he wanted.

He got a nice room, which was of course highly secured. They allowed to see Mikey since he was stable and nobody was harming him in any way.

"Wake up little one, your family needs you" She sighed and ran a finger over the green skin. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was party open so the tube could be pushed down his throat. The skin around the wires was slightly swollen but after all he seemed to react well to the human medicines.

She had asked Raphael countless times if he wanted to talk about what happened but he never wanted to. The only thing she knew was from the time he told his little brother. And even then she couldn't make out everything, since she was listening behind the door. But she could figure out it had something to do with someone called Shredder, and Splinter.

He also mentioned his brothers' names a couple of times. Leo, Donnie and Mikey. And even Anna could hear the hurt Raphael was feeling when he spoke them. When he spoke of Leonardo. Even though she hadn't known them long she was also devastated by the news. And she had never told him that Leonardo died in his arms.

Against all instructions she refused to let him suffer and took him in her arms. Doing everything she could to stop the bleeding from his chest, but she knew the sword wasn't the only thing that harmed him. And the blood trickling down two sides of his mouth indicated the collapsed lung. It wasn't long before the large hand grabbed hers.

He had looked up to her, with his dull blue eyes. 'Look after them' he barely whispered before he stopped moving. Anna felt himself frozen in place and could just make herself check his pulse, but as predicted there wasn't any. Leonardo was dead. She had sobbed, even shed a tear as she closed the deep blue eyes of him, and they were never going to open again.

TMNT

Mikey groaned slightly and turned around in his bed. His eyes flew open when he noticed something was missing besides him. He hastily brought himself up and looked to the place where Donnie was supposed to be. Only to find that his older brother was gone.

"Donnie" Mikey whispered softly and brought his feet to the ground. He sniffled slightly and looked around in panic. "D-Donnie?" He whispered again, but he knew it wouldn't have any effect since nobody could hear him.

The room was clean. The sheets were replaced with clean and new ones. The room was open and the smell of disinfecting spray hung in the air. They moved him somewhere else, I know they did. Mikey thought and smiled slightly at the thought.

Donnie was just fine yesterday. Better check on Raph. Cautiously he peeked outside the door to see if any scientists were around, not like it mattered but it was just an old habit. When he noticed everyone was still completely ignoring him, which wasn't very odd since he could walk through a steel door, he began to walk towards his own room.

Even after all he'd seen, he thought seeing his own body was the worst. He heated seeing himself so bad. So dependent on the machines. And he knew that if they weren't practically kidnapped by these scientists they would've never survived, he and Donnie. His face fell when he remember Leo.

But he couldn't think about him, just yet. He had to focus on figuring out where he was exactly. And how he could get back to his body. He passed many rooms he didn't see last night. All with typical lab equipment. All kinds of beakers, cylinders, liquids, lab coats. And to be honest, it scared him slightly. Even if he was completely intangible right now.

He grinned slightly when he noticed the familiar high-secured door where he was again. He honestly had thought he would never find it again in this maze. But his smile soon faded when he heard loud noises coming from inside. It was Raph, and from the noise he was growling.

Raphie….. Mikey thought sadly and walked through the wall, only to be greeted by a furious brother. The iron chair was still highly secured on the ground. Mikey was still unconscious on the bed but Raph was now standing behind the chair. His hands were chained together, secured to the chair. But he wasn't forced to sit down.

2 men were lying in the comer, rubbing their heads and the same nurse, Anna stood in front of Raph. Just out of reach of Raph's chains but slowly approaching him.

"Raphael listen to me" Anna tried and nervously looked around, they could be here any minute to shoot him. But she didn't want that.

"You shut yer mouth!" Raph snared. He was beyond mad. Like furious. Worse than Mikey had ever seen him. Anna took another hesitant step, arms in the air, gesturing she wasn't going to harm him. Which was slightly ironic figuring Raph was the one threatening her.

"Please Raphael, you have to listen. I did everything I could" Anna tried again. The comment made Mikey frown, everything she could? What was she talking about? What could possibly make Raph go mad like this?

"Shut up!" Raph roared and jerked the restraints again, but the chair wouldn't budge. "You promised! You f*cing promised!" Raph roared again as his shoulder began to shook slightly. It was like all wind had been knocked out of him. Mikey stared wide eyed and stumbled backwards. Falling to the ground and grabbing his chest trying to make the pain go away.

"I am so sorry Raphael, I couldn't save him." Anna whispered. "Don't give up now, don't throw away everything you achieved in the last few days, please calm down. Think about Michelangelo" Anna tried but didn't dare to take another step.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" He screamed but didn't try to escape. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD SAVE THEM!" He roared and began to jerk his restraints again, blood was already forming but it looked like he didn't care.

"YOU F*CKING PROMISED! YER A LIAR!" Raph screamed before Anna charged in on Raph. Wrapping her arms around his shell and immediately jabbing him with a calming liquid. Raph struggled against her hold but soon his actions seized. "You promised" He choked and buried his face in Anna's shoulder.

Mikey could only watch with wide eyes. It couldn't be, not Donnie. He couldn't…. he just couldn't. Father, Leo, Donnie. He couldn't lose them. It was too terrible. The searing pain in his heart never left. His heart continued to pump viciously beneath his fist. Donnie was dead…. He died. It wasn't fair!

"Donnie" He sobbed and fell to his side. Curling up in a ball and crying in his knees. His heart began to ache very badly and he grabbed it as hard as he could. Donnie was dead. Leo, Father, Donnie. They were all dead.

"Raphael get away!" Anna screamed and pushed Raph onto the ground and pushed the alarm button. Immediately doctors stormed in and rushed to Mikey's body. But there were no sounds. The heart machine that was always beeping was flat. Only a long beep indicating Mikey's heart was flat.

"Clear!" Another doctor screamed and jabbed two pads on Mikey's chest. His chest jumped up and the heart line beeped for a second before flatling again. A wave of pain hit Mikey's chest. He screamed and curled himself up in a ball once more. While the doctors kept standing around his unconscious body.

Another scream and again a wave hit Mikey as they tried everything they could to get his heart beating again.

"Don't do this to me Mikey! Don't you dare" Raph yelled but there was absolutely no anger in his voice. Only concern, hurt, guilt, regret. Every possible emotion was bottled up in that simple sentence. Mikey groaned and looked up to Raph. His fist still tightly on his plastron as another wave of pain hit him.

"I c-can't Raphie. Donnie, L-Leo, f-father" He sobbed. He couldn't live without his family. Not without Father's love and training. Not without Donnie's inventions and constant talk. Not without Leo overprotectiveness, and his silly leader-talk. He couldn't, he didn't want to. But the machines kept him from dying.

The white smoke was lingering around him. Waiting for him, to take him back to his family again. And he was welcoming it. He would be with Leo again, with Donnie, father. He would be back. I'm so sorry Raphie. I just…can't.

"NOOOO MIKEY!" Raph roared and began jerking his restraints again. Ignoring the bleeding wrists it was causing him. Mikey felt himself closer and closer to the white smoke. The pain lessened the closer he got and he felt himself drifting again.

"MICHELANGELO!" Raph roared and he snapped the chains, running towards his little brother and taking his hand, ignoring the doctors. "Don't die on me Mikey! Please, I know you are sad because of Leo, Donnie and Father. But I am too. Please don't leave me alone Mikey, I know you miss them, but I do too. I miss them too. I know how you feel. Please don't leave me" He tried before he was knocked backwards.

"Please" He silently whispered as 2 men began strapping him down again, right in front of Mikey's eyes.

"Raphie" He cracked and tried to reach him but he went right through him. Then another pain wave hit him and he fell to his plastron. He gasped and shut his eyes. The pain was more intense this time. The smoke was leaving. He rolled to his shell and vaguely looked into the white smoke. He could see Leo, Donnie and father floating around.

"I am sorry guys" Mikey whispered while tears streamed down his face and turned away from them. His hand grabbed his plastron again but he made no effort to stop it. "I'll do anything Raphie, I promise" He whispered before his heart began beating again

TMNT

Mikey groaned loudly again when he woke up. His muscles were protesting and his body felt sore and cold. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes. The same blinding light was entering the room and he hastily brought himself to his feet.

Raph was now in the chair, chained down more than ever and his face was facing downwards. But even then Mikey could still see his swollen eyes and the tears streaming down his face.

"P-Please Mikey" He whispered and tried to hide a sob but failed miserably. Mikey ignored his own tears and made his way over to his older brother. "I beg you Mikey. You're the only one I have left. I love you so much little brother" He sobbed and looked up to Mikey's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on ya, I'm sorry I hit you all the time, or called ya names. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Ya can't leave me alone here. I can't live without you. We will pull through together, I promise. I will make sure nothing happens to ya, just please don't die" Never, and I mean never Mikey had seen his brother like this.

To the point he was only a sobbing mess. Crying his heart out, not caring if anyone saw him or not.

"I want to Raphie, I really do. I just don't know how" Mikey whispered and trailed his finger along Raph's arm. He still had cuffs around his wrist but there were bandages around his wrist and the leather straps were softer than his previous ones.

"Still nothing?" Anna whispered as she stepped in. Raph looked up with his red eyes and shook his head. "I am sorry Raphael" She whispered and walked over to Raph, starting on his chains.

"What are ya doing?" Raph cracked as he watched as Anna freed his right leg, and then his left.

"I know you want to come closer to your brother, don't make a scene this time. I'm not even allowed to do this" Anna whispered and freed Raph from the chair. But still kept one cuff around his wrist to the chair, but it was a long chain and he could easily reach Mikey with them.

"Thank you" Raph whispered and walked towards his little brother. "Hey Mikey" he whispered and ran his finger over Mikey's face. Mikey shivered as he felt the same touch. Raph's tender fingers, like he was made out of glass.

"Hey Raphie" Mikey whispered but he knew his brother couldn't hear him. He sighed and walked over to his brother.

"Can i…?" Raph started and looked up to Anna, gesturing to the bed. Anna nodded and Raph carefully climbed into Mikey's bed. Pulling the blanket over him and Mikey. "Please don't die on me, I love you" Raph only whispered and planted a kiss on Mikey's forehead before nuzzling in Mikey's neck, like Mikey would always do to Raph.

Mikey stared wide eyed at Raph. Never, and I mean never he had acted like this. He acted almost like … like Mikey. Sure he was protective but he would rarely show it, and when he did it was a hug, a kiss on the forehead or anything like that, but never he acted like this. Curling up against someone else and nuzzling in their shoulders.

He would always be a pillow for someone, allowing Mikey to nuzzle against him, Donnie or Leo. But he would never to that himself. He never showed so much emotion in front of anybody, and here he was, crying his heart out. In Mikey's shoulder.

The white smoke was circling around him but it wasn't welcoming him. It was the completely opposite. It was repelling him. He saw his family again, they were smiling towards him and Mikey could feel his heart aching again. He couldn't leave Raph now. He couldn't.

And that's when the white smoke closed in on him. And the next moment he was staring at the ceiling. A warm presence next to him. The beeping sound next to him. The itchy feeling in his throat where the tube was located. Raph crying next to him. His sore and painful body. And the devastated feeling he had.

"R-Rap.. hie" Mikey managed to rasp with the tube still in his throat. He winced and groaned slightly at the raspy feeling. Raph immediately shot up after hearing his baby brother.

"Oh my…Mikey…." He only managed to choke and hugged Mikey as hard as he could without hurting him. Mikey couldn't move, his body was again refusing to and he just stared wide-eyed. Tears streaming down his face, both from joy and sadness. Mikey whimpered and Raph pulled away.

Shakily Mikey brought his hand up and tried to reach out for Raph but was too weak to do so. Raph smiled through his tears and pushed Mikey's hand against his cheek. Rubbing it slightly.

"L-Le…o. D-d…" Mikey winced, he needed to know. He needed to be sure. If they were really…. Gone. Raph didn't respond and just burst into even more tears.

"I'm so sorry little brother… they… they're gone." He cried in Mikey's shoulder so heavily it almost hurt. Mikey made no effort to calm his older brother down, his only brother and just buried his face in Raph's hug. "We'll figure it out Mikey. I won't ever leave you, I promise" Raph whispered as he grabbed both sides of Mikey's face, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"D-don't… l-leave" Mikey whispered and winced again and he went limp in Raph's arms. He was beyond tired. Exhausted but still awake.

"I won't little brother. I will never leave you" Raph said and wiped away his tears. Leo, Donnie and Splinter may be gone, but he still had Mikey. And he would do anything to protect him. He would stay with him forever, and he would die protecting his little, and only brother.

But the truth was, there was nothing to protect him from. Shredder was dead, the Kraang was no longer a threat since the special forces discovered them, humans already knew and accepted them, sort off. But at the cost of the lives of his family.

"I love you, I will always do" Raph whispered and carefully pushed Mikey onto the bed again and covered his fragile body with the warm blanket again. He too slipped under the blanket. Mikey ignored the tears for his family and turned towards Raph, nuzzling against him.

"L-love you too" Mikey whispered before he fell asleep again.

Raph smiled slightly and wiped away his tears. He may have lost his father today. Leo and Donnie were gone, but Mikey was still with him. And he would do anything to protect him. They would never be separated again. Raph's head turned towards his sleeping brother and he kissed his forehead.

"I'll protect you little brother" He whispered before falling asleep too. I will always do.

**I cried writing this, which is pretty pathetic figuring I wrote this myself ^^ **

**What do you guys think? And please don't kill me for killing them *hides in the corner***


End file.
